Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a driving device and an image forming apparatus including the driving device.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as, for example, copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals having the foregoing capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses may include multiple driving devices for image forming operation to drive a photoconductor, a transfer belt, and so on.
For example, for an image forming apparatus, a motor mount plate to mount a motor is disposed between the motor and an exterior cover.